Touch
by juliaspov
Summary: Jack and Ianto attend an important meeting. Jack gets restless. Fluff and nonsense. Jack/Ianto


Touch by Juliaspov

Summary: Jack and Ianto attend an important meeting and Jack gets restless. Fluff and Nonsense. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: If there was any doubt, please be assured that nothing Torchwood is mine. I'm just borrowing the boys for my own entertainment and receive nothing in return, (except hopefully some nice reviews from readers!)

o0O0o

The long windows were shuttered with the drapes drawn. The one door leading out of the room was locked and guarded on the outside. Did no one else feel a little suffocated? Feel the urge to throw open a window and draw in a deep breath of fresh air? The closed meeting had been running for well over an hour now and the tension in the room was starting to increase. Most likely due to the copious amounts of verbal hot air that was being spewed by one third of the room's occupants while the remaining two thirds kept careful notes on what was being spewed.

Captain Jack Harkness shifted restlessly in his seat. It was one thing to find an alien artefact with a number of practical uses, but it was quite another to have to sit in on a meeting with many governmental heads of state to discuss the possible uses of the alien technology and distribution between countries.

Jack was thankful that he wasn't the one who needed to make the presentation as Torchwood Three had included all their findings in the packet of notes that had been sent out months earlier to each government for study. All technological questions had been answered to the best of Torchwood's ability and everyone seemed ready for the next step. The next step being to decide if they should put some of the alien aspects into production to benefit the general public, or keep them as government secrets to help protect the human race from possible alien domination.

Jack had no doubts that the threat of alien domination was a distinct possibility whether they had hidden alien technology or not so he just sat quietly, letting his gaze wander across the other occupants of the room. The large conference table that dominated the briefing room was surrounded by important men and women having a heated discussion, (for the third time), about whether or not a regular microwave oven should be enhanced with alien technology to cut down on average cooking times. Jack just shifted impatiently giving a barely audible groan. As if it mattered if popcorn took four minutes to pop or two minutes.

The meeting was very boring and Jack didn't understand why he needed to be there in the first place. The informational packet Torchwood had provided was extremely thorough. Jack hadn't actually read it but since Tosh and Ianto had put it together he knew the detail and accuracy would be impeccable. And besides, aliens were going to wipe them all out anyway so his time could be better spent devising plans to delay that fate rather than listening to a group of stuffed shirts talk about things that didn't really matter or that they could never hope to comprehend.

Although there was one stuffed shirt that looked pretty good, Jack thought, eyeing the fit of the man's uniform across the table. Hmm, not as good as his Ianto though.

Jack let his gaze skip around the room taking in the decor. The room was tastefully decorated with a thick Persian rug framing an oversized polished wood table. The potted plants arranged on low tables in the corners of the room were a nice counter balance to the dark wood paneling. There were paintings of long dead political figures and a tasteful portrait of Queen Elizabeth placed carefully along the walls, and two of the ugliest chandeliers hanging over their heads that Jack had ever had the misfortune to run across.

Glancing over at Ianto Jones seated next to him on the leather sofa, Jack let his mind wander a little in a different direction. The young man's body was angled slightly in towards Jack as Ianto kept his attention on the discussions going on around the table. His left elbow resting comfortably on the back of the sofa while he took notes with the other on a tablet of paper propped on his crossed legs.

Ianto had gone so far as to unbutton his suit coat in the slightly overheated room and Jack had a clear view of the black tie and dark blue shirt that stretched across Ianto's broad chest. He wasn't wearing a waistcoat today. All sorts of delicious thoughts started parading through Jack's mind and he closed his eyes to enjoy the decadent day dream.

Jack's eyes quickly snapped open a split second later as Iantos voice broke into his thoughts, bringing the older man uncomfortably back to reality. "That would be noted in chapter four, section two, paragraph six. We took special note of the frequency range the device worked in."

"Thank you Mr. Jones."

And so the meeting continued, the room growing stuffier and Jack's eyelids becoming heavier. A silent battle was being fought and Jack was on the losing side, his eyelids started to droop shut again. His greatcoat was acting like a thick warm blanket that he was all wrapped up in and he could feel himself beginning to nod off. He just knew he should have left the coat at the door but he also knew that it did wonderful things for his shoulders and there was a hot little blonde that had had her eye on him as soon as he and Ianto arrived. Now he would pay. A sleepy scowl crossed his face. Damn vanity.

Ianto must have caught a glimpse of Jack closing his eyes, chin dropping down slightly, as the young man casually tapped a finger against Jacks neck to keep him awake. Jack shot him a grumpy look and crossed his arms slouching down into his seat a little further angling his body away from Ianto with the hopes that he wouldn't notice if he dropped off again.

Ianto kept up his note taking and poking at Jack whenever he noticed the captain drifting. Jack huffed a little and shifted around in his seat, ending up a little closer to Ianto, pressing his back lightly against the young man's side. Ianto accommodated Jack by stretching his arm out across the back of the sofa without breaking from his note taking.

Jack ignored the speaker and day dreamed with his eyes open so Ianto wouldn't poke him in the neck anymore. Hmm, the walls were most likely soundproof and that rug looked deep and luxurious. Would it still cause rug burn? The table was certainly solid enough, and just how strong were those ugly chandeliers?

Jack spent some time contemplating the merits of the rest of the room when he caught movement out of the corner of his eye and watched as Ianto rolled his ankle and flexed his foot in a little stretch. A glimpse of black sock showing above the well polished black shoe drew Jacks eye and his gaze followed the perfect crease in the pant leg until it smoothed out at the knee. The rest of his visual wanderings were cut short due to the note pad that Ianto was currently writing in resting on his leg, the page almost filled, as were quite a few pages before that Jack was sure.

A light coloured piece of fluff caught Jack's eye and he reached out to pluck it off Ianto's thigh. The solid warmth of Ianto's leg felt nice against his fingers and he pressed his hand against the other man a little more firmly. He could feel the strength of the muscle beneath the fine wool suit and more of those delicious thoughts started playing again. Jack turned his body towards Ianto casually sliding closer, the drone of conversation a distant backdrop covering his actions. He carefully ran a caressing finger in a little pattern over Ianto's thigh, plucking at the folds of fabric near the bend of his knee and tracing the seam up his leg a few centimetres. Ianto's arm slid off the back of the sofa to lay against Jack's shoulders as if to stop the other man's wandering fingers, while all the while keeping up with his note taking.

Jack edged a little closer to Ianto, giving a satisfied smile and excited shiver as he felt the younger man absentmindedly run a caressing finger down the side of his neck. The notepad on the Ianto's lap prevented Jack from continuing the exploration of Ianto's thigh so he turned his attention on the hard flat surface of Ianto's stomach. The firm muscles hidden by the silky fabric twitched slightly beneath Jacks talented fingers as the older man ran his hand subtly across the taut surface to start pushing lightly at one of the shirt buttons his questing fingers had found.

"Captain Harkness. Do we need to take a recess?"

Jack froze as the rest of the room came sharply back into focus, all eyes in the room trained on the two men, bringing his attention zooming back to his position. He was practically curled up in Ianto's lap playing with his shirt buttons while Ianto's arm was wrapped around his shoulders in a gentle hug. Clearing his throat Jack said with a bravado he was sure he shouldn't be feeling, "No, we're good. Go ahead with the briefing."

Ianto's cheeks were a fiery red as he pulled his arm away, glaring accusingly at Jack as he shifted back in his seat but he continued his note taking as soon as the meeting got back underway. The intermittent pains in Jack's neck kept him awake for the duration of the meeting as Ianto was none too gentle with his prodding if Jack were to start to drift now.

It was another hour before the meeting broke for a recess and Jack was able to pull Ianto off to a side room. He had a few notes of his own that he wanted to share with Ianto but knew he had some forgiveness to beg for first.

When the meeting finally resumed, it was without the benefit of the two representatives from Torchwood Three.

Fin

- - - - - - -

A/N: Happy Birthday to all.


End file.
